


Melkitaulamun - 💜 A Strong, Brave Heart💜

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Gilbert, Anne and Gilbert admitting, Anne with an E death, Death, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gilbert and Anne love, Heartbreak, Other, Sad Ending, Sadness, Shooting, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Anne's dies being brave trying to get Ka'kwet back.(Im so sorry its heart wrenching.)
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Ka'kwet, Ka'kwet & Anne Shirley, Matthew Cuthbert & Anne Shirley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Melkitaulamun - 💜 A Strong, Brave Heart💜

Gilbert went to Green Gables hoping to set things straight with Anne but she was setting out to save Ka'kwet.  
He decided to go with them hoping to bring her back safely and talk to Anne at the same time.  
They all set off after saying goodbye Gilbert was riding his horse as they didn’t have room for him.  
Gilbert tried to talk to Anne on the journey he never really got the chance as they went separately next day they arrived.

At the school it was clear they wouldn’t let Ka'kwet go, Matthew stepped up trying to get them to hand over the child.  
The men pushed Matthew to the ground whilst holding a gun on Anne which made Gilbert panic.  
Gilbert tried to push Anne out of the way but she wouldn’t move. 

Ka'kwet parents offered money for their daughter's freedom but it was no use. Matthew moved the Indians out of the way,  
Gilbert still tried to move Anne who was standing her ground. A moment later a gunshot was fired at first everyone thought  
it was a missed shot. Gilbert looked around to see if any of the others had got hurt but none of them had until he glanced at Anne.  
She was coving her wound but revealing it so everyone could see the blood on her chest. 

Anne collapsed but Gilbert caught her in his arms as he put pressure to stop the blood.  
The doctor in Gilbert kicked in straight away but he screamed out in fear that he could lose Anne.  
“NOOOO, ANNE.” Gilbert felt so much horror watching Anne lying in his arms bleeding. 

Matthew stood watching in shock as the nun went back inside not caring at all, the other men all runaway being cowards.  
“Anne, it’s going to hurt but I have to apply pressure try to keep awake.” Anne heard his plea but it was so hard to stay awake.  
“Gilbert, I (cough, cough) feel I'm going” Gilbert felt her radiant warmth escaping her body leaving her cold.  
“We need help, I can’t do this on my own please I love you Anne.  
Matthew was going to go get help but he saw all the blood as Anne lied there he knew help would come too late.  
The bullet hit Anne below the heart but still enough to cause death.  
Hearing Gilbert say he loved her made her fight to stay awake she wanted to say it back especially if this was her last moments.  
“Gil, I'm sorry I didn’t move out of the way, I'm in love with you too.” Her breathing was shallowed, her body paler she felt herself fading out. 

“Oh God! please don’t go, I need you Anne who else am I going to compete with or spell words with. Come on Carrots,  
come on please stay awake it won’t be the same without you. You are stubborn, Anne I know you can fight this.  
Matthew and Marilla love you they need you to please don’t leave us.” 

Gilbert cried as Anne was closing her eyes the blood spilling on Gilbert’s hands.  
Matthew leaned down to say something brushing a strand of hair out of eyes.  
“I love you, Anne, you are my daughter you will not be forgotten Anne with an E.” She smiled hearing Matthews words it felt it was  
finally ok for her to go but Gilbert how could she leave him. Opening her eyes one last time gazing a Gilbert she spoke. 

“Please, Gil kiss me.” Gilbert wanted to kiss her so much but he knew if he did this was the final goodbye.  
“I love you, Anne - Shirley Cuthbert it would be my honor.” Leaning down he places a kiss on Anne’s lips  
not even holding back he wanted her to feel his love. It was a soft kiss at first but it got more pressure as  
Anne used her last strength to kiss him back.  
Gilbert didn’t want to stop but Anne had her body shut down, hands fell down her world went to black.  
Matthew’s heart broke into millions of pieces knowing Anne was gone. The Indians watched on in shock Gilbert was in utter turmoil.  
Gilbert let out the most gut-wrenching scream full of hurt, loss, and pain. “ARGHHHHHHH WHYYYY? NOOOOOO, IT’S NOT FAIR.” 

After a while hours passed as the horrid scene befell them Gilbert was not letting go of Anne his hands all covered in her blood.  
The Indians walked slowly over to Matthew who was shaking in shock. “We are sorry for everything,  
Anne was a true brave heart we will honor her thank you for trying to help us.”  
The woman spoke placing a hand on Matthew's shoulder which seemed to snap him out of his shocked state. 

“Um thank you, we must get Anne back home now.” 

That’s what Matthew did help Gilbert take Anne home he still held Anne as Matthew got them into the back of the buggy.  
Setting off home memories of Anne flooding into their minds of things she would say. “My life is a perfect graveyard, of buried hopes” 

“If I really wanted to pray, I'll tell you what I'd do. I'd go into a great big field, all alone, or into the deep, deep woods,  
and I'd look up into the sky, up-up-up, into that lovely blue sky without end, and I would just feel a prayer”

“Isn’t it amazing how every day can be an adventure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> I've been watching season 3 of Anne with an E it's coming to Netflix Jan 3rd so  
> make sure to check it out so we get a season 4.  
> I ship Anne & Gilbert so much if he doesn't fix things I will be so mad. 
> 
> I can't believe I did this story it hurt so much but I had do it once.


End file.
